


Married Life

by MysteriesNeverDream (TheMistyDarkPrincess), TheMistyDarkPrincess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), But only because he worries for Levi, Domestic Fluff, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff, Levi is a work-a-holic, M/M, Married Couple, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/MysteriesNeverDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: Based on the Prompt:Eren and Levi have been married for a few years now. Levi works late most nights and when Eren wakes up in the morning, he makes them something light to eat and then ushers Levi into bed despite Levi saying he still has stuff to do.





	Married Life

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FYEF_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FYEF_2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Eren and Levi have been married for a few years now. Levi works late most nights and when Eren wakes up in the morning, he makes them something light to eat and then ushers Levi into bed despite Levi saying he still has stuff to do.

Eren was used to waking up with one side of the large bed he shared with his husband being empty.  It was something he had gotten used to before they were husbands to begin with.  Something about being married to a detective that was dating his job on the side made one adjust or allow the relationship to fail.  That being said, now that they had been married for a few years, it was easy for him to just peel himself out of the bed with a yawn and shuffle over to where the ensuite bathroom of the apartment’s master bedroom was in order to begin his daily routine.

With teeth freshened, and hair somewhat tamed (because let’s face it, his hair was untamable even on a good day), Eren zombied his way to the kitchen, bypassing the ajar door to his husband’s office, taking note of the dim light being cast by the desk lamp his husband used for late night take home work (at least what was considered safe enough to take home to be worked on considering some of the cases the other worked).  That meant it would have to be a light breakfast day.  Giving another yawn, he shuffled onwards until he found himself clumsily banging his knee and toes against one of the legs of the stools that stood in front of the kitchen’s outside island.

“Ow.”

Eren hissed, trying to keep his voice low.  He didn’t want to alert his husband to the fact that he was just awake yet.  He knew that if he did, then the other would fight more when he came to get him out of the office for the start of a new day.  Instead, he bit his bottom lip and hobbled away from the scene of the accident and over to the fridge to pull out some of the ingredients for a light breakfast of Banana slices on toast, with the option of other fruits if Bananas were not the desired fruit of the day.  Carrying the fruits over to one of the open counters, he began to rummage through the cabinets as quietly as he could in order to find the cutting board.  Why he and his husband had two differing opinions on where it goes, he would never know, but he just let the other put it where he wanted and moved it elsewhere later.  Today it seemed to be in his husband’s favored place.  Rolling his eyes, he pulled out the board and moved over to where the fruit was to begin working on cutting the fruit.

After all the fruit was cut, and pieces of Apples, Peaches, Bananas, and a couple other common fruits were in tiny dishes to be grabbed from at will, he placed them on the table and moved on to the making of the toast.  Placing bread into the toaster, he pushed the lever down and then moved to grab the honey from where it was kept in the baking cabinet to add to the table.  Next, Eren grabbed small plates and a larger plate from the dishware cabinet and the needed silverware from its respective drawer in order to add them to the table.

When the toast popped up, he put the two pieces on the large plate, which he brought back over to the cabinet after everything else was dropped off, and put two more pieces of bread into the toaster.  From what he remembered of when he made this type of breakfast, three was the magic number.  He repeated the process of before with the toast once the second set popped up, and placed the third and final set into the toaster, his mind wandering to what state he was going to find his husband in when he went to get him as he pressed the lever down for the last time.

As the toast was going, he grabbed the tea kettle he knew he would need to have ready and put water in it before setting it up on the stove and turning the heat onto medium.  After that he rummaged around in yet another cabinet for the decaf tea he had gotten, something he knew his husband would still drink, but would not impede the rest of how this routine seemed to go.  He also pulled out the instant coffee that he had for himself (the coffee maker was used later, usually around noon when he woke up again).  Once the required items were in hand, Eren danced his way over to the table to deposit them, the tea bag on his husband’s plate, and his instant coffee next to his own.  He then got the respective cups he needed for both beverages and a hot pad for the kettle when it was done and placed them on the table as well.  

When the last pieces of toast popped up and Eren moved them to the plate before picking up the dish and taking it to the table.  Looking over everything, he gave a nod to himself then began his trek from the kitchen back towards the office where his husband was.  Just outside the ajar door, he paused and peeked inside to see a hunched over form, and hear the sound of shifting papers.  This made him roll his eyes fondly and, without hesitation, he pushed open the door.

“Levi, time for breakfast you insomniac.”

He called cheerfully, grinning as he watched the other stiffen, then relax before looking over his shoulder with a dark glare.

“Eren….”

He growled out, but Eren merely continued to grin as he moved over to where the other was sitting and grabbing his arm.

“We all know you love me too much for the murder in your eyes to be real.  Come on Mr.Detective, I made breakfast.  The water for your tea is probably almost done too.  Paperwork can wait until later.  I want time with the man I married.”

He said, pulling the shorter male out of the office chair after shoving it away from the desk gently with his foot.  Levi gave another growl, this one weaker than the other and accompanied by an eye roll and finished with a scoff.

“Eren, I need to finish that paperwork.  I know you want to have breakfast with me everyday, but can’t you bring it to my office today, you shit?”

Eren gave a humming response, and continued to drag Levi with him, the other man, though he was complaining, not putting up a struggle.

“Eren, I’m serious.”

Eren continued to hum and ignore the other as the two entered the kitchen area.  He dragged Levi to his chair, pulled it out with his foot, and dropped the man into it.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?  It seems your ass is in the chair for the table already.”

He said smirking, walking over to where the kettle was now whistling in order to take it off the heat and turn off the stove.

“When did you become such a cheeky little shit?”

Levi groused as he glared at the food on the table, only stopping when Eren placed the kettle down on the hot pad in order to put his tea bag in his cup and pour the hot water in.

“I’ve always been one.  It’s just gotten worse since I married you.”

Eren laughed at the glare that received, not believing the annoyance in the action because of the smirk that was being fought against by Levi’s lips.  Levi must have noticed that he was observing his actions because he looked down at his teacup and began messing with the tea bag string like it would make the tea steep faster from him doing so (along with the glare he seemed to be giving the liquid that was not following his wishes).

“Glaring at the tea won’t make it steep faster.”

Eren commented as he finished making his own drink for the morning.  Levi gave him an exasperated look in return, then his face took on its glare again.

“So you say brat.  And is this that bullshit decaf tea?  You know I hate that stuff.”

Eren gave him a cheeky look and then gestured at the food instead.

“You’ll find out when you drink it won’t you.  Now eat.”

There was a growl of reluctance from Levi when it came to the tea, but he reached for the toast and grabbed some of the fruit that he wanted, forgoing the honey in favor of avoiding a mess.  Eren, seeing the other was actually going to eat, grabbed his own toast and fruit, grabbing the honey to douse the food in.

“How are you going to eat that?”

Levi was grimacing at the sight of Eren drowning his toast and fruit in the golden pollen sugar.  Eren picked up the fork and knife he had gotten out and held them up to show them off.  Levi gave a scoff, but his lips twitched like he was going to smile, but he fought it down to a smirk instead.

“You’re doing the dishes.”

Eren snickered and raised an eyebrow at that.

“Oh, you’re going to trust me with them?”

Levi’s smirk grew a little more prominent.

“Maybe.  Though perhaps I shouldn’t trust a shit like you to clean.”

“Cool, does that mean I don’t have to clean the bathroom?”

“Eren…!”

“Kidding, dear, kidding.”

“Don’t call me dear.”

Eren shrugged as he continued to eat his food, making sure to make dramatize him eating with the fork and knife as he did so.  Levi rolled his eyes at the act, but turned his attention away from the act in order to check on his tea.  Seeing it to his liking, the older man pulled the tea bag out of his cup and placed it on his plate to throw it away later.  He then picked up his cup, which was still steaming (thankfully) and took a sip.  Immediately he grimaced and sent a disappointed look at Eren who stared back at him innocently.

“Eeeereeeeen.”

Eren giggled evilly at the reaction, letting Levi see that he was not intimidated by the others tone.

“You haven’t slept yet.”

Levi growled at the words, but didn’t move to deny it.  Eren gave a sigh at the confirmation and finished eating the first piece of his toast, then grabbed his next one and just added fruit to it.  Levi, who had already finished his first piece of toast around the time his tea was done, grabbed his second slice as well and proceeded to eat it plain.

The two finished breakfast soon after, Levi grudgingly swallowing down the rest of the tea after Eren gave him his trademark pout (which Levi would deny that he was not immune to such an obvious ploy to get him wrapped around his young husband’s fingers), then the two began to do the dishes (because Levi would throw a fit if they weren’t rinsed and put in the dishwasher at least, even if he washed them again when they came out of the machine).

“Hey, Levi, when is your next day off?”

Eren questioned, as the last plate was placed into the dishwasher for the initial washing that they would get before Levi got his hands on them for a second (better in his opinion) washing.  Levi looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, then turned his attention back to his hands, which he was washing just in case they got any honey on them from Eren’s dishes.

“Today actually.  I’m on call if I’m needed though.”

He answered, though it looked like he was having to go through his mental calendar in order to make sure he remembered correctly.  Eren found himself breaking into a grin and, as soon as Levi had finished drying his hands, grabbed the other’s arm and began trying to pull him out of the room.

“Eren, what are you doing?”

Levi had a hand clasped tightly on the edge of the sink.

“Come with me.”

Eren responded, trying to dislodge the other.

“Eren, I have work I need to finish.”

“You’re off the clock.”

“Eren, I need to finish my paperwork.”

“You haven’t slept yet.”

“Brat, I have shit to do.”

“Levi, you need to sleep.  It’s been over seven hours.”

“Shitty brat, I’m not tired enough to sleep.”

“Don’t fight me on this.”

The two were staring each other down now, Levi still holding onto the sink and Eren trying to pull him away from it.

“You got me to eat.  That should be enough.  Let me go back to my work.”

Levi’s tone was stern, though it was a tone that was only used when he thought Eren was being too much of a little shit.  Eren gave him a stern look right back in return.

“Levi Ackerman, I want to cuddle.  If you refuse me cuddles, you  _ will _ sleep on the couch.”

This seemed to catch the older man’s attention rather quickly.  So quickly in fact, that he actually let go of the sink.  Eren grinned in victory, pulling the other away from the appliance before he could take hold of it again, and began to move them towards where their room was.  Levi was silently following with a slight smolder to his gaze at being so easily manipulated by the other.  Eren guided them into the bedroom with a flourish, turning in place while letting go of Levi’s hand in order to hug Levi when they got to the room.

“Have you brushed your teeth yet?”

He asked, and that seemed to make Levi come to life in a way that only the thought of dirt could do.

“No.  Oh, gross!”

The man pushed Eren away from himself as he made his way quickly to the ensuite bathroom.  Eren rolled his eyes at the action, listening to the tap turning on.  He then moved to stand in front of the bedroom door, knowing that the other would likely try to pull something like sneaking back to his office after he was done brushing his teeth (which was something he had done before) if he made his way to the bed alone.  Instead of the other leaving the bathroom as expected, Eren heard the shower turn on.  This made his eyes narrow, and he moved to sit on the floor.  Levi always took showers to wake himself up, not just to get clean (and the man was prepared with comfy and work clothes, as well as pajamas, being in a dresser that was inside the bathroom itself).  It seemed he would have a fight on his hands this morning, even with the threat of the couch being on the table.  Not maybe twenty minutes later, Levi was exiting the bathroom in a pair of sweats and a light t-shirt.  The man looked around the room, then paused when he saw Eren sitting, eyes narrowed, in front of the bedroom door.

“What are you doing there brat?”

He asked, though there was a play of guilt in his eyes before it vanished into his normal look of annoyance.

“In the bed.”

Eren said instead of answering.  Levi looked like he was going to protest.  Eren’s face turned into a pout.

“Would you really rather the couch to cuddling with me?”

Levi sighed.

“Why do you do this to me every time?”

He groaned, watching as Eren stood up and moved over to him.

“Because, you need sleep.  I miss my husband.  And I really just want a shit ton of cuddles right now.”

The younger responded, then he moved behind the older and began pushing him towards the bed.  The two collapsed onto the soft surface, crawling under the covers together and getting comfortable.  Levi pulled Eren close to him, flinching when Eren’s cold feet touched his as he entwined their legs together, then the two were out before Levi could think about sneaking back to his work.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any and all mistakes that were seen.


End file.
